


I never wanted this world to have you (not like this)

by girlsarewolves



Series: treats [25]
Category: DC Extended Universe, Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Families of Choice, Foster Care, Found Family, Gen, Rosa is a very concerned mother hen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: It’s not easy being a mom to adolescent superheroes.
Relationships: Rosa Vasquez/Victor Vasquez, Shazamily Members & Rosa Vasquez & Victor Vasquez
Series: treats [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1434862
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Red Team





	I never wanted this world to have you (not like this)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowshus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowshus/gifts).



> So I took a Martha quote from BvS and tweaked it to fit because it gives me a lot of ‘Rosa in the know’ feelings. I hope you like this! I love the Shazamily and Rosa and Victor, and I love the potential of Rosa and Victor knowing and how they deal with it.

* * *

Rosa wasn’t sure how she was supposed to cope with this. 

She’d dealt with runaways, violent outbursts, shouting matches, the silent treatment, temper tantrums, destruction of property, baleful comments about ‘not my real family’, accusations of collecting fosters for government money, false reports of child labor - hell, she’d done at least half of those herself growing up in the system. 

There had been children who never quite acclimated or who had been returned to their families, there had been kids who had...well, there had been kids that they’d failed or gotten too late to help.

But nothing, absolutely nothing, could have prepared her for the chaotic, emotional rollercoaster of her settled and mostly happy brood becoming superpowered superheroes. How did one even process that? Some judgy wizard of all things had gifted her kids with magical abilities that made them superhuman at just a word, and she was supposed to be okay with it? Oh, absolutely not.

So she and Victor tried forbidding them from saying the word and getting involved in anything. Especially Darla - Darla was nine years old! She had no business putting her life in danger and saving people, most of whom were adults! They tried grounding them, taking away game privileges, anything they could think of without becoming the tyrant parents they’d had to suffer through when they were kids, moving from one home to another.

Nothing worked.

And the worst part was, Rosa couldn’t even be mad at the children, because her heart just swelled with love and pride at how dedicated they were to not sitting by on the sidelines when they could make a difference. How was she supposed to tell them no, don’t help when they can? What kind of an example was that setting?

So then they tried compromising. Okay, you can fight bad guys and save people but only after dinner and homework and never during school hours. No, you cannot go to California, doesn’t matter how fast you can fly there and back. No, you aren’t leaving the freaking country because an earthquake displaced people in Asia. 

Yeah, that didn’t work very long or well either.

Rosa was having to watch these kids, these wonderful and kind and good kids that she loved with every fiber of her being, as surely and fiercely as any of the biological mothers she knew loved their children, go out there and put their lives on the line to protect people and fight all the horrible things in the world that their powers equipped them to fight.

And she and Victor just had to hope that they could do everything in their power to help them handle all the horrible things in life that their powers couldn’t help them conquer, and pray that they never came across something more powerful than them. Not so long ago, Rosa’s greatest fears were failing other kids or making any of the children they brought into their home feel unwanted or unwelcome. Now she had nightmares about superpowered villains torturing or killing her children. About not everyone coming back home, about seeing the defeat and grief in their eyes and having to face the thought that if she had just held on tighter, that child would be home, safe, alive.

It was terrifying. 

She hoped the villains out in the world knew, though, just what they had to deal with if they ever made that mistake.

* * *


End file.
